Emil Grace ~ The Capitol
This is a tribute made by Sambaroses, please don't use him without prior permission! :3 ''' '''He is Sambaroses 7th Capitol tribute, first ever male tribute, and the sibling of Aurora Grace and Amity Grace. :D 'Emils Basics' Name: Emil Grace Age: 16 District: The Capitol Gender: Male Weapon: Trident, Sword. 'Appearence' Quite tall in stature , Emil has short, straight blonde hair, eyes that are a gorgeous blue with grey flecks, and a broad build, muscular build. 'Personality' Kind and caring to his friends and family, Emil is a stubborn guy who often takes everything upon himself, whether it is really his responsibility or not. Humorous and ful of mischeif, he loves his two sisters with all his heart and is very protective of them, he'd sacrifice his life for either of them without a second thought if needs be. Kind of closed up, he doesn't talk about his feelings much at all, and if anyone brings it up he'll be swift to change the subject. He was totally torn apart inside by what happened back in district 4, but knows he has to be strong for his sisters, something he's good at being after years of practise, though it's more of an act than anything. The worst thing about what happened is the not knowing about what exactly happened to his parents, which drives him crazy, so he tries to avoid thinking about it. Quite stand-offish until he gets to trust you, he's really just an average 16 year old boy with a bunch of pressures on his shoulders that shouldn't really even be there. 'Backstory' Born in District 4, originally called Bligh Magali, Emil lived there until he was 16, when everything started to go horribly wrong. His parents were part of a secret rebel group, who were plotting the downfall of the Capitol, and all the different ways they could acheive that. His parents, Mamie Magali and Alta Magali, had actually met at one of the sporadic meetings that were held in an abandoned shack down by one of the many beaches, and they'd hit it off immediately. For several years everything went well, and they soon had their first child, Bligh Magali. Bligh was a mischevious young boy, and never knew anything about his parents rebel connections, growing up to be a very handsome, happy young man. When Bligh was 1, Mamie had another child, this one named Cliona Magali, who was a sensitive, funny girl who loved her family with all her heart. Then when Cliona was 2 Mamie had her third and final child, a tough, sassy, sweet little thing called Ianthe Magali, who was always hyper. As Bligh got older, first 8, then 12, then 14 it was becoming more and more difficult for Mamie and Alta to keep their rebellious views and meetings secret. They'd brought up all their children to have their own views on things, and they weren't influenced much by their parents in that respect. Eventually, Bligh followed them one evening to the meeting, and almost got shot by the leaders of the group, believing him to be a spy, as they caught him peeking through the window. Alta had known this would happen in due course, boys will be boys, but he'd hoped they'd be able to keep it a secret for a little longer. Bligh was allowed to attend the meeting, and even though he'd had no strict orders from his parents not to tell his siblings, he deemed them to young, so kept the information he'd gained that night to himself. Until he had to tell them. You see, Blighs parents were kind, decent people, who just wanted the games to cease, but the Capitol didn't view them like that. One fateful night two years later, everyone was sound asleep, Mamie and Alta in one room, and Cliona, Bligh and Ianthe in the other, as it was a small, quaint little house. Cliona woke up in the middle of the night to a relatively quiet clattering sound, as she was a very light sleeper at best, the sound of a pin dropping would probably wake her up if it was close enough. Creeping downstairs, she'd gone straight to the nearest window, where a shadowy figure was running, away from the house rather than towards it. Before she'd even had a chance to scream, flames exploded in a flash of colour from every angle around the house, attacking the thin walls. Cliona had screamed and screamed like there was no tomorrow as one of the windows blew out, glass flying in all directions, catching her right across the cheek, a deep gash flowing blood freely. Her parents Bligh, and Ianthe had charged down the stairs to see what the commotion was about, the fire light casting warped shadows on the walls as it flickered. The flames had entered the house now, and the front door was soon gone, a wall of flames generating enough warmth to heat the entirety of district 4 twice over. Mamie had grabbed Clionas hand in panic, and started dragging her towards the sitting room, the others in hot pursuit. Pushing back the rug, Mamie had revealed a trapdoor that no one except her and Alta knew about, throwing it open. They ducked as a fireball smashed another window, and Mamie literally pushed Cliona down, and she landed with a thud. Just as Bligh was about to go down the hole, he reached for Ianthes hand. Except she wasn't there. As if they weren't panicked enough, they started shouting Ianthes name, and they soon found her huddled in a dark corner, rocking back and forth on her heels, scared out of her mind. A commotion was starting outside, and they could hear the familiar clink of peacekeeper boots, even where they were. A hand with a very familiar looking gun in it smashed through the nearest window, and they knew it was a choice now. Peacekeepers in fireproof clothing vs. rebels who they would surely kill on sight. It wasn't going to be much of a fight. Bligh, easily lifting Ianthe in to his arms had hurried back towards the trap door, and gestured frantically at Mamie and Alta to go first. They exhanged a look, and he noticed that they both had tears streaming down their cheeks,before suddenly he was plunged into blackness, pushed down into the awaiting tunnel as he heard Mamie screech 'I love you, now run!', the trapdoor slam shut, and the sound less than 2 seconds later of peacekeeper boots stamping on the floor above them. There were no gunshots, so there was reason for hope, but Bligh knew what he had to do. Shushing a weeping Cliona he placed Ianthe down on the ground, and then they ran, like they had never run before, for many hours, which eventually turned into days, as they took sleeping breaks whenever they could spare the time, and then weeks, surviving soley on a huge backpack of supplies they'd found on the first day, enough to last several people many many weeks. The tunnel was obviously an escape route, but why, none of them knew. Eventually there was light at the end of the tunnel, quite literally, and when they finally found themselves back on land, they discovered they'd travelled many, many miles, into who knows where. They were on the edge of a little thicket of trees, tall silver buildings stretching high up infront of them, and they would of known them anywhere. The Capitol. How they'd ended up there and why the tunnel led there god knows, but it was very, very far away from the district they called home. As the days passed by they started to sneakily integrate themselves into the Capitol way of life, trying to blend in with the crowds, Cliona even started wearing the bright, garish wigs, and the hideous makeup, and Bligh wore a variety of wigs too. The best thing about them was that they could easily change your appearence, along with the stupid clothing and makeup. Soon enough they had a plan figured out and put it into action. Bligh and Cliona posed as a couple, changing their names to Emil and Amity respectively, as makeup could age them at least 5 years, and Ianthe, now Aurora, with her short stature and childish face was dressed to make her appear younger, pigtails and all, and she posed as their daughter. They easily managed to bag themselves jobs and a flat using this technique, Aurora using her little girl cuteness to her advantage, and they soon blended in perfectly.Their aim was to make enough money to travel back to district 4 and find out what happened to their parents, but when he was reaped, all their plans were well and truly torn apart, as even though he and Amity both held down jobs, the combined income was only just enough to pay the rent and get by, and Aurora is too young to get a job. 'Strengths' Because of growing up in District 4, Emil is very skilled with a trident, nets and ropes, as well as a sword. He's is also a very strong swimmer, a good fighter down to his muscular frame, and an average climber, with a very tough mentality and a real will to survive, so he can find out what happened to his parents and see Amity and Aurora again, which drives him onwards. 'Weaknesses' He isn't the fastest runner, and the fact he has never used any weapons other than the ones listed should probably also be mentioned, as he'd probably suck at using any other weapons than the ones previously listed. He also has a fear of figures of authority, such as peacekeepers recognizing him, and his fear of not being in control of a situation, becuase if he's not in control what does he have left? What can he do? ( Also, if he is entered into a games with one of his sisters, he'd do anything to protect them, including dying for them, which may or may not be a weakness.) 'Interview Angle' The Strong and Silent type, but kind. 'Strategy' Emil would fight his way through to a weapon and a backpack during the bloodbath, and as soon as he had secured those two things he would run away from there until he was far away as he could humanely get. Then he'd keep his wits about him and focus first on finding water and shelter for the first night, which would be his priority. (Again, if in a games with one of his sisters, he would also make sure that they were safe and get them out of the bloodbath too. :) 'Alliances' If in a games with one of his sisters, he would ally with them, if not he's fairly open to an alliance, as long as he gets along with the people and trusts them enough. 'Token' A chord necklace with a seashell pendant hanging off it, the seashell an exsquisite one he'd found on the beach when he was 7, and that his mother had fashioned into a pendant. 'Games Participated In' The Family Games Hosted By: Summer Bee 13 Placing: 7th out of 24 tributes. During the Games: During these games tributes were reaped with one of their siblings, for Emil it was Amity. They breezed through the bloodbath, and then Amity was chosen for the big 'upcoming battle' the Capitol had made up for the day, and she was to be pitted against the other Amity in the games, Amity Rose. 2 rogue careers came across them and a male tribute callled Star sacrificed himself for both of them, saying about how the Capitol needed them. She sucessfully won the battle, partly down to the fact that the other Amity was distracted by how gorgeous Emil is ( xD ), and was reunited with Emil. On day 3, they had allied with a tribute called Kim Thorburn, and had decided to go have a sneaky investigate around the careers. Suddenly, Jabberjays appeared, Everyone was effected, but Amity got it the worst. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and she was shaking like mad. Eventually she fell like she had fainted, and that was what Emil had thought until her cannon went off. Her cause of death was that she was driven insane by the Jabberjays. She placed 14th out of 24 tributes. Emil was then comforted by Kim, and then they swiftly allied with Savannah Darnell and Amber Burn, until Amber died, killed by her cousin Scarlet. Then Kim died due to a mutt made to look like a cute puppy. Later in the day Savannah and Emil allied with Honeysickle and Honeyscythe Ash who had left the career pack, in preperation for the feast that was to come the following day. There were many things the tributes needed there, but once you were in the feast the only way to get out was to kill another tribute. Any tributes left at sunset would be killed by the Capitol. Savannah and Honeysickle didn't take part in the feast, and Emil went in with Honeyscythe, who escaped after a little while. They never did find the bag they wanted and Emil was hit in the leg with a knife, meaning he was pretty much immobilised. He turned to the other two tributes remaining just as they were all killed as the sun was setting. Emil placed 7th out of 24 tributes, and Savannah and Honeysickle went on to win the games, which he would of been happy with, as he had become attached to Savannah. Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Sambaroses's Tributes Category:Reaped Category:16 year olds Category:Capitol Category:Grace / Magali Family Category:Victors